Falerin Ardendor
Summary Falerin Ardendor is the Caelestian god of Evil who often manifests on Lore with Lorithia's permission as the Loremaster in Isle d'Oriens. During a confrontation with the Erebus, Falerin was split into various pieces, most of which were gathered during the Mostly Harmful War Special Mission. Two pieces still remain: the Loremaster and Ardendor who he successfully gathered back when Dhows' true form was revealed, and has now been conferred the title of Lorian Demipower of Lore: Discovery, Knowledge and Secrets. He does not generally stick around for fights, and teleports away when swords are drawn. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, possibly higher Name: Falerin Ardendor, Ardendor, The Traveller, The Sojourner, Arden, Lanfiré Dupre, Super-strong Ultra Mega Falerin Man™, Falerin Lanfiré, Fal, Abode Origin: AEverse (AdventureQuest) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Elf, Loremaster, Caelestian god of Evil, Demipower, Extra Greater Power Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Avatar Creation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation, Life Manipulation, Creation, Reality Warping (The Astral Plane is a construct created by Falerin and one of his avatars that is able to turn thoughts into reality), Alternate Future Display and minor Probability Manipulation through the Hall of Memories (Falerin is capable of altering the past and seeing the future that results from it, said changes do not affect reality but act more as a simulation), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 8, and possibly 4: After being killed by the Mysterious Stranger, Falerin's avatars continued to be kept alive and retain his consciousness by powers provided by Lore itself, avatars possess type 9), Duplication, Resurrection, Age Manipulation, Summoning, Regeneration (Low-Godly. After being destroyed by Seth Cay Dhows, Falerin's consciousness was shattered and scattered across the mortal world, despite his condition Falerin was still capable of slowly re-assembling his being), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Elemental Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Acausality (Type 1: Normally immune to the changing of past events within a timeline). Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Created the Astral Plane and the Abode which have been described as a rather small aspect of Falerin himself), possibly higher (Reached the status of an Extra Greater Power at a certain point alongside the rest of Farpoint and Eldron, which is a position above Lorithia and The'Galin, the latter who is responsible for recreating Lore and the rest of the universe). Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (The Abode are avatars of Falerin that reside as two consciousnesses that are omnipresent within 36 different universes including Lore, Terra, and Caelestia, said to able to exist in multiple places at once through "colocation"). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Universal+, possibly higher Durability: Likely Universe level+ (Resisted efforts of others to restrain and seal entire timelines) Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:AEverse Category:Demigods Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Age Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Element Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:AdventureQuest